I need you, all of you
by RedCatEye
Summary: Dean finally gets professional help for his DID. But things don't always go so pleasantly. I suck at summaries. Warnings: Mature language and content. Additional warnings will be included in other chapters. *EDIT* The cover for this fanfiction is by the lovely warui-69 on deviantart. I have permission from her and I think she is wonderful for letting me use the image.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not claiming that the session between Dean and Dr. Croft have in this chapter is correct. I am not a professional psychologist, nor am I studying to be one. Any errors and misconceptions are acknowledged. So enjoy!**

"Dean? Dean, where are you?" Seth called out, ducking his head to look into his shared bedroom with the Lunatic Fringe. He growled in frustration when his lover wasn't there. The champion placed his hands on his hips as he waited for Dean's response.

"In the bathroom!" Came the answer. Seth made his way over to the bathroom, a bit surprised to find it unlocked. He pushed the door open and was a bit thankful that Dean had the decency to wrap a towel around his waist this time. "What should I wear? Suit and tie, or…?"

"Jesus Christ, Dean," Seth commented. "It's just an appointment. Wear something casual."

Seth was a bit anxious. Today was the first appointment out of many for Dean's session and Seth didn't want Dean to make a bad first impression by being late. Dean kissed Seth's forehead before moving around him to get to the bedroom, where he changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that had a faded design on it. He slipped on a pair of sneakers and turned to face his lover.

"This okay?"

"Yep. That's fine. Now, c'mon," Seth grabbed his keys and phone before heading towards the door. "We're already late as it is."

At the clinic, Dean couldn't sit still. He could blame it on the ADHD but he could never really stay calm when he was in any type of hospital. This isn't a hospital but it was close and it was enough for Dean's hyperactivity to kick in. He flipped through a few magazines, went to the bathroom a couple of times, and checked his phone, anything to keep his hands occupied. The waiting area was filled with other people: There was a mother and her child, the latter seemed to be muttering something under his breath as he kept wringing his shirt in his hands. A man sat in the corner of the room with a lighter in his right hand and he'd occasionally light it. So yeah, it wasn't a very happy place to be in.

Seth felt uncomfortable with the surroundings as well. He just kept his attention focused on his phone, replying to texts and tweeting a few things. When Dean's name was finally called, he saw how the Lunatic visibly calmed before standing up and entering the psychologist's office.

"Good morning, Mr. Ambrose," Dr. Croft greeted, seated on an Eames lounge chair with the foot rest acting as a makeshift table next to him. "Glad that you could make it. Please have a seat."

He gestured at the chaise sofa in front of him. Dean kind of expected this: To lay down on a couch and stare up at the ceiling for two hours talking about his past. Nevertheless, he obeyed but didn't lay down. Instead, he sat on the couch, his elbows on top of his knees and hands clasped together to cover his mouth.

The therapist sighed. "Very well, then. So, Dean, tell me how you're feeling."

" _Who is he talking to?"_ Mox questioned, his voice sounding defiant, which was understandable. He was always the one who seemed to not want to get better. Dean might have to talk to him about it sometime.

Dean narrowed his eyes in confusion, sharing his alter's concern. "Uh…Who are you talking to?"

Dr. Croft scribbled something down on a small notepad. "You, Dean, _all_ of you."

"But-"

"I am aware of Moxley and your alters. But it is better if you start addressing yourself as a whole. Referring to yourself as different people and acknowledging that your alters are separate individuals would result in even more dissociation. So, I'll ask you again: How are you feeling?"

 _[A few hours later]_

Seth was in the waiting area, patiently reading an interesting magazine article when…

"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!"

The bellow was followed by a loud crash and another violent threat. That can't be good. Several staff ran inside the office and closed the door behind them.

The mother covered his son's ears as more and more vile words emanated from the office.

Seth threw the magazine back down on the coffee table in front of him as he stood up. He was a few feet from the door when a nurse stopped him. "I'm sorry, sir, but you're not allowed to come in."

"He needs my help." Seth insisted, trying to get past the woman only to be blocked by several other ones as well.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!"

Seth growled. "You don't understand. Mr. Ambrose doesn't need my help. Your psychologist does."

"Mr. Ambrose, please-"

"My name is Moxley, you fucking idiot!"

The blonde was being held down on the sofa by his ankles and wrists by four nurses, each one straining to keep him down. Jon kept surging up, trying to get free and get out of here but the holds stayed firm.

The destructive alter growled at them, shouting profanities and threats and no one doubted that he wouldn't stay true to his word. "AGHHH! LET GO OF ME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"

The door burst open and Seth came waltzing in, a trail of personnel trying to hold him back.

"Dr. Croft, if I may, I'll be able to calm him down for you." He offered and Jon snarled at him.

"Tyler, you fucking traitor! This is all your idea! When I get outta this, you are so DEAD!"

The shrink sighed in exhaustion and nodded, accepting the two-toned man's help. Seth asked the people that held Moxley down to let go of him. They hesitated at first and tried to warn him that he was dangerous.

"I know." He said simply. Eventually, the people agreed and one by one they released their grip, starting from the ones on the man's ankles before carefully letting go of his wrists. Immediately sensing freedom, Moxley lunged at the Armenian, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room. He wrapped his hands around Tyler's throat, not squeezing but it was still rather tight to the point of discomfort.

Seth, however, remained calm and allowed Mox to push him down to the floor. "Mox? It's okay. You're okay. No one's hurting you."

"I'm going to fucking murder you, you motherfucking prick!" The blonde threatened, his navy blue eyes looking crazed and murderous.

The champion placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. "Would you?" He challenged. "Would you really?"

Jon bared his teeth but somehow, he couldn't tighten his hold, couldn't even bear the thought of doing it. On any other person, he'd do it without a second though but this…this was Tyler. For the sake of his alter, he slowly loosened his grip on Tyler's neck until he was completely sitting back on the floor in front of him.

Dr. Croft and his staff were absolutely baffled by how much control the bearded man seemed to have on the seemingly uncontrollable man. But then again, they've been together for a very long time and Dr. Croft has been told that Seth knew all of Dean's alters, what made them tick and calm down.

Moxley panted as he got up to sit on the sofa without being told, keeping his gaze at the younger man below him. He hated seeing that terrified look on Tyler's face, hated how Tyler believes that he would hurt him.

"Now," The doctor cleared his throat and Seth was offered a seat since he was going to participate in the session. "Shall we resume our session?"


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home after the session was silent and awkward, Moxley in the passenger seat staring out the window looking exhausted and lost. Lost in what way, Seth didn't know. But they got back to the hotel and Jon still remained quiet. A few times, his eyes would drift close and more than once, he almost fell forward.

When they entered their hotel room, Moxley sat down on the bed, his hands on the mattress next to either side of his hips. He stared blankly at the floor and the two-toned man didn't know if he was just angry or talking to his alters. Ever since they left the clinic, Jon didn't seem to want to switch with Dean.

Seth sat down next to the blonde. "Mox, you okay?"

Moxley nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

"Where's Dean? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Don't worry about him. Just…don't take us back there."

Seth placed his right hand over Moxley's left one and squeezed it. "Dean wanted this."

"Ambrose doesn't know what he wants. He's delusional if he thinks that we're all okay with…whatever this is." Jon's voice was filled with anger and Seth almost missed the sudden twitch in his neck. "I'm not going back there."

"Your neck's twitching." Seth pointed out.

"Dean's trying to get back," The unstable man explained. "Not letting him, though."

"Why not?"

"He's going to kill us if I do."

Seth still didn't see how Moxley could believe that he and Dean would die once they get treatment. The psychologist already explained how it would work: They won't die or go away, just learn to live with one another. But then again, Moxley was diagnosed with paranoid delusions earlier so it would make sense that he would still believe that.

"Mox," Seth called out, his voice soft as to not receive a hostile response from the alter. "You should rest. Bring Dean back. We need to talk."

"Then talk," The blonde instructed, yanking his hand out of Tyler's grasp. "Dean can still hear you, y'know."

"No, I need to talk to him personally."

After a while, Mox became silent, the look on his face went from anger to disorientation and he looked around the room. Dean was back.

"Hey," Seth spoke up, letting the weariness become known through his voice. "You alright?"

Dean still didn't answer and the younger wrestler had to remember that Dean and Moxley were _forced_ to switch between each other and Seth didn't know if Dean was experiencing memory loss, if he even remembered going to the psychologist.

Dean's had problems with memory loss from shifting between his alters before, but it was always when one of them would force control to themselves, not coercion from another person. Seth had to record the switches on his cellphone in case the blonde would forget what happened. Sometimes, he'd forget what happened hours before the switch, other extreme cases were days. But it would eventually come back to him later on.

Eventually, the Lunatic Fringe looked at his lover and nodded. "What happened? I-I don't remember changing clothes."

"Do you remember waking earlier today?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember anything after that. Did we go somewhere? Did we film Smackdown or-"

"No, we didn't. We went to the psychologist today, remember? Dr. Croft forced Moxley to come out. He had to know how Moxley acts to the situation."

Dean got up from the bed and paced around the room for a while, maybe trying to figure out what happened at the clinic. He gave up after a while, choosing to lie down on the bed.

"What time is it?" He asked, covering his eyes with his forearms.

Seth looked at his watch. "Eight thirty pm. You wanna sleep?"

"Yeah." Dean kicked off his shoes, leaving his socks on, before covering himself with the blanket reaching up to his chin. Seth did the same and joined his lover on the bed.

"Goodnight, Seth."

"Night, Dean."

 **A/N: …..I have no inspiration. None at all. I'm still trying to contact a few psychologists to figure out how to treat DID because I have little knowledge on the subject. This chapter is kinda like a filler to me since I feel that it's been a while since I updated anything. The update for 'Dean's Private Journal' will probably be posted next week since I will be starting college.**

 **If you guys know anything about DID or other personality disorders, could you please let me know so I could ask you about this stuff. I don't like misconceptions in my works so that's why it takes time to write a new chapter. So, anyways, I'll see in the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So you may have noticed that there aren't any noticeable conflicts in this story. I have noticed as well but I will be trying to come up with one. If I will be able to come up with one, then I will be extending this fanfic but if not, then it ends in the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **[3 weeks later]**_

"Alright now, Jonathan," Dr. Croft urged, trying to reassure the blonde in front of him that it was okay. "Just take it easy now-"

"Moxley's gone!" Jonathan shouted, moving his hands to scratch at his arms. Seth got up from his chair to calm Jonathan down. "Moxley's gone! We're never gonna get him back!"

"How do you know that?" The eldest man asked before writing something down on his notepad. They never really knew what he wrote but they just guessed that it was observations and stuff. "As I told you before: Your alters do not die or go away."

The session lasted forever as Dr. Croft talked to Jonathan, what's he like and what he went through to start his dissociation. The latter was harder to discuss and Seth noticed that his neck jerked slightly but didn't say anything about it. Jonathan kept biting at his nails and the shrink allowed him to do this since he thinks that it would help the blonde calm down.

A few hours later, the blonde man was lying down on the sofa, eyes closed and hands clasped together on his stomach. This was usually the part of the session when Dean/Jonathan/Moxley would talk and communicate with each other and their other alters. Seth had to sit on his chair for at least half an hour until one of the three (or possibly two) main alters would surface and end the session.

"Is he usually this quiet when he does this alone?" Dr. Croft inquired, not really looking at Seth. He kept his eyes focused on his patient and Seth did the same as he replied.

"Yes, he's…he's quiet when he does this."

The psychologist nodded and added more notes on his notepad. "Most patients with this disorder tend to seem like they're having a one-sided conversation. I am just impressed about how much control he has."

Seth rubbed his hands together. "Doc, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Ask away, Mr. Rollins."

"Will it be okay if Dean stops going to these sessions?"

The other man thought carefully. "Of course. He does seem to have control over himself, as I've said before, and he seems to have co-consciousness already. The thing I am worried about is what if he will switch in the middle of an event. Why do you ask?"

Seth didn't answer that question, just kept his focus on Dean. Thirty minutes later, the older wrestler showed signs of switching and when he opened his eyes, Seth was relieved to see those calming blue-gray hue looking around in confusion.

"Welcome back, Mister Ambrose." Dr. Croft greeted. Dean nodded in acknowledgement and looked at Seth.

"It's…good to be back, I guess. Seth? Can we go now?" He was rubbing at his temples, though Seth didn't know why. Jonathan wasn't forced out so Dean shouldn't feel headaches but then again, what did Seth know about these types of things?

Dr. Croft let them go home after a few reminders and then the two were on their way back to the hotel. They arrived after a few minutes of driving and Seth told Dean to go in the lobby first since he had to get something from the car. Dean obeyed, sitting down on the couch in the lobby as he waited for the two-toned man to come back. Seth did after a while, carrying his bags.

They went up to their room and Dean closed the door behind him but leaned against it for a while, causing concern to surface on Seth's expression. "Dean, c'mon, it's late. Get some sleep."

The taller man was quiet and Seth lightly shook him by the shoulders. "Dean, snap out of it. Hey, look at me."

"Could you please stop that, Tyler?"

The name filled the two-toned man with so much relief that he found it hard to speak. For the past three weeks, he has been told that this man was gone, out of his and Dean's life and that he was never coming back.

The blonde looked up at Seth and those dark eyes paired with a sincere smile was what made the half-blonde wrap his arms around the unstable man's neck and pull him closer for a hug. "Thought you were gone." He whispered.

Moxley let out a scoff. "You guys honestly thought that? I was just taking a break for a while."

"But Dean and Jonathan weren't able to find you."

"You may not know this," Jon pulled back from the hug to gaze into Tyler's brown eyes. He missed them more than he'd like to admit. "But there are a lot of good, quote-unquote, hiding places inside our mind. I can't explain it to you but take my word for it."

Seth nodded and Jon brushed some of the two-toned hair away from the younger's face. "Why? Did ya'll miss me?"

The champion nodded. "Of course. Dean, especially. He thought that it was his fault you went away."

Jon walked to the bed and laid down on the mattress, Seth following suit. "Yeah, I know. The reason why he lingered by the door earlier? Yeah, I kinda made myself known to them before you. I can't even tell you how much Ambrose was crying and telling me he was sorry and Jonathan was just so overjoyed to see me. To be honest, this is the most I've felt loved. Like, I've never felt this much concern towards me before. It's endearing but it's bullshit. Why is it that you only care and worry about me when I disappear? I figured that out a few months ago so I decided to do a little experiment. And the conclusion is…My theory is correct: You fuckers only care about me if I'm gone."

After that little rant, he went silent. He stared up at the ceiling, avoiding Tyler's look which he knew was etched with guilt. Moxley was being truthful: It hurt to see them all scrambling to figure out what happened when it was their initial idea to get rid of him in the first place. He wanted to prove a point to everyone, especially Tyler. He wanted Tyler to realize that things wouldn't be the same if they got better and maybe, hopefully, he realized that.

Seth swallowed a lump in his throat and was about to say something when Moxley interrupted.

"It's okay, Tyler, I'm over it. You should get some sleep, though. Don't you have a show to film tomorrow?"

Seth nodded and pulled the covers up to cover him and Jon, who was apparently staying. Moxley pulled the younger man closer and planted a kiss on top of the latter's head.

Moxley waited until Tyler was asleep before letting Ambrose take control back. "Good to have you back, Jon." Dean welcomed verbally, though it was hushed so Seth wouldn't be disturbed.

" _I never left, Ambrose,"_ Jon replied. _"You know that."_

 **A/N: So if you don't know why I wrote that Moxley was gone, it's in my other WIP: Dean's Private Journal. Feel free to read that if you have time (Or not, I don't control you) and I'll see, as always, in the next one! *EDIT As of August 14, 2015* I decided to end it here because it seemed like everything was resolved and I ran out of ideas for it. Dean's Private Journal will be concluded in the next update and I will be starting a new fanfic where Seth is the main focus.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read and review this. I really appreciate every review, fave and follow you guys give. I'll see you in the next one!**


End file.
